Un dia de descanso
by EdwelricBud
Summary: Bueno, aqui tenemos una de las razones del por que es bueno dormir y descansar cuando se puede... jajaja pobre Ed...


Roy Mustang iba pensativo caminando por los pasillos del enorme edificio para el que trabajaba. Estaba completamente concentrado, en el trabajo quizá o en algún problema personal, lo que fuere, estaba demasiado ocupado últimamente como para ponerse a resolverlo en esos momentos. Había descuidado varias cosas, pero él no tenía la menor noción de qué precio o consecuencia traería aquello.

Tenía ganas de descansar por lo menos un momento, sentarse cerca de la ventana y observar, pero no podía y ello le fastidiaba en verdad.

El día era normal que estuviera caluroso, sin embargo ese día estaba fresco, lo que ayudaba a calmar un poco ese vano fastidio. Continuó caminando con las manos en los bolsillos. De pronto sintió como un golpe lo tiraba al suelo sin poder meter las manos para siquiera cubrirse el rostro, cuando pudo reaccionar, se apoyó en sus manos y se arrodilló para voltear a ver quien o qué era el causante del "accidente".

-¿¡Qué demo…?!...Hagane?!

-Hi desu Taisa!!!!

El Coronel se separó y se sentó en el suelo recargándose ligeramente hacia la pared, miró hacia el techo y simultáneamente miró a Edward que yacía frente suyo quien, cuando menos se lo esperó, se le prensó de un abrazo fuerte y cariñoso. Mustang sin saber que hacer, se limitó únicamente a recibir el abrazo y poner la usual cara de perro mojado que cargaba cada que algo no le parecía del todo.

-¿¿Se puede saber que rayos pretendes llegando de la nada y dar una tacleada a uno de tus superiores??- Intentó decirlo de un modo molesto, pero era obvio que no podía; entonces, Ed le sonrió- … ¡¿Por qué me miras así?!

-…-ojos llorosos-¿Le molesta que venga a saludarlo? ¿A intentar alivianarle un poco el día?-se le aferró y escondió la cara en el pecho del coronel- Gomen nee!

Mustang en verdad, no sabía que hacer, salvo pensar que se le hacia un poco absurdo que en veces así se comportara el Alquimista de Acero.

Lo abrazó suavemente, hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por que le saliera una faceta enojada, pero por más, un leve sonroje le venció haciendo un tanto carmesíes sus mejillas; tuvo que ladearse para que Edward no lo notara.

-No, no me molesta que intentes alivianarme el día, o incluso que sólo vengas a saludarme pero…-suspiró; tomó a Ed de los hombros para separarlo a una distancia prudente y verle los ojos-… ¡¿Tienes que hacerlo casi matándome de un susto en el pasillo?!

-¿¡Y dónde querías que lo hiciera?!...-se sonrojó de golpe e inocente, miró a Roy directo a los ojos-¡Pervertido!

-…-Procesando-… ¡No es lo que estás pensando! ¡Ahh! ¡¡¡A veces me dan ganas de matarte!!!

Edward se separó rápidamente de Mustang dejándolo gritar todo lo que quisiera, por dentro reía divertido de poner al Coronel en ese tipo de situaciones, le era gracioso y poco común.

-Bueno…//bastante…// Si tanto le molesta me retiro a trabajar, Coronel-Se levantó y se encaminó a seguir su rumbo, cuando de pronto sintió cómo era tomado del brazo-…¿ah?

Mustang se había levantado también, lo alcanzó y era el mismo quien le había agarrado del brazo, lo jaló hacia él y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-Oh, vamos Edo, no te enojes, acepto tu oferta de alivianarme un poco el día, ya necesito un descanso-sonrió y lo estrechó- y que mejor que contigo… ¿ah?... Hagane...?

Miró que Ed ya no se encontraba estrechado y que por contrario ahora estaba pescado de su espalda (del Coronel) bien apegado.

-¿Está seguro? ¿No tendrá problemas con los demás? … ¿Me lleva sobre su espalda?-se acurrucó.

-¿Para qué preguntas si sabes que siempre tengo problemas?-sonrió tierno-Venga entonces-lo cargó- Le tengo muy encaprichado señor Elric-rió y se dispuso a salir del edificio.

Edward contemplaba como el cabello de Roy se ondulaba de un lado a otro con el viento, le gustaba observarle siempre con quietud, entretenido de sus movimientos y estar pendiente de qué era lo que hacia.

Casi sin pensarlo, abrazó a Mustang por el cuello y con un dedo le acarició el contorno de la oreja, que al instante se puso colorada.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Roy con un poco de nerviosismo y escalofríos.

-Nada-contestó Ed-Me preguntaba si…No, olvídelo.

Se detuvo. Extrañado por que cada que Edo tenía algo que ocultar contestaba de ese modo, pero sin darle una oportunidad sobre especular más el asunto, el rubio se bajó pisando el fino pasto de ese patio tan verde, después, se tiró en las yerbas.

-Tiene razón-dijo el ojidorado una vez cómodamente acostado-Me tiene encaprichado-rió quedo.

-Nada que no te merezcas-se sentó a un lado- ¿Qué me querías preguntar hace un momento?

-…No recuerdo…-desvió la mirada, vio de reojo a su acompañante y le lanzó el reloj de Alquimista encestándole de lleno un golpe en la frente.

-¿¡Qué diablos te sucede Edward?!-dijo recostado por culpa del golpe-¿¡De verdad tanto me odias?!-se sobó.

Ed no contestó, sólo se limitó a abrazarse de las rodillas y hundir un poco la cara en los antebrazos, sombrio.

-… ¿Dije algo malo?-corrigió Mustang al darse cuenta de la falta de animo-¿Qué te sucede Edo? No es casual que tú andes así y pongas esa cara, vamos, dime qué tienes…Además de que andas raro, raro no sé como, pero raro…Es decir//que complicado…//, primero llegas bien emotivo queriéndome matar de una tacleada, me abrazas… Luego me intentas matar de un relojazo… Creo que no es normal en ti… De lo que puedes tener de normal… Quiero decir…

-…Has estado cargado de trabajo, ¿Verdad?-interrumpió con el mismo tono de voz que su animo en ese momento, ignorando aparentemente la explicación del Coronel.

-…En realidad no sé…-le acarició el cabello a Ed con dulzura-… ¿Me dirás?

Edward se recargó ligeramente sobre el costado del acompañante, suspiró algo melancólico y se le acurrucó buscando un poco de protección y calor en él.

-…Últimamente…-dijo entrecortando-…Ya no tiene tiempo como para estar conmigo…-lo abrazó aferrándose y con voz queda agregó-…Te extraño mucho Roy.

El silencio se hizo por unos instantes, mientras, Ed había cerrado los ojos sintiéndose a gusto tan cerca del otro.

-…Perdóname Edo…-lo aferró más y le obligó a mirarlo hacia los ojos-…Realmente me mata no estar cerca de ti, es un infierno-dejó rozar su mejilla contra la de él- Te quiero Hagane no Chibi…

El rubio se separó de Mustang lo suficiente para poder contemplarle la cara completa, mirándolo con una expresión molesta y sonrojada, que por cierto, lucía muy bien en Ed, según el Coronel.

-…Tenne! Nani o tendaio to "chibi"?!

-…jajaja…

-¡No es gracioso! ¡Deja de reírte!

-…jajaja…

-¡Que pares te digo!

-… ¡jajaja!

-¡Roy!

Edward lo miró entre lloroso, sonrojado y molesto por el comentario de Mustang, por lo que, en vista de que el ruego no funcionaba cuando el Coronel estaba de burla, se levantó y se echó a correr hecho un mar de lágrimas del mismo modo que la expresión de la mirada.

-¡Buuuaaaa! ¡Roy no me quiere! ¡Me maltrata! –y siguió corriendo sin ver hacia donde hasta que…-¡Roy no me…!

-… ¡¡Hagane!!

Edward había chocado en un árbol.

Mustang, había parado de reír para cuando el torpe de Acero había chocado de lleno con el árbol que había aparecido de la nada. Allí estaba él. Tirado, entre inconsciente y no.

El Coronel lo alcanzó lo más pronto que pudo, lo sentó de modo que lo había tomado de los hombros y le zarandeó intentando hacer que reaccionara.

-¿Estás bien, Hagane?... ¡Contesta! ¡Ed! –Cada vez lo hacía con más fuerza- ¡Edo! ¡Chibi! ¡Enano! ¡¡Pulga!! ¡¡¡Chinche!!!!...

De pronto, Mustang calló y cayó al recibir uno de los trancazos que Ed sabía dar con más que estilo con el brazo derecho.

-…Jamás en su vida… ¡¡¡Vuelva a llamarme "chinche"!!!... ¿Taisa?¡¡¡Roy!!!

Y esta vez fue Ed quien zarandeó a Mustang con el "ligero" temor de haberlo medio matado del golpe.

A los pocos minutos el Coronel reaccionó de en poco, teniendo un chorrito de sangre saliéndole de la nariz. Se tocó un poco la zona y miró con cara de perro nuevamente, a Ed.

-¡No me mire así! ¡Fue su…!

No tuvo tiempo de terminar su reclamo cuando sintió unos suaves y delgados labios sobre los propios. Tenían un sabor dulce siempre, pese a que su portador parecía todo lo contrario a ser dulce. Sin embargo nadie conocía mejor esa sensación más que el propio Ed.

Con nerviosismo y torpeza correspondió aquel beso, intensificándolo un poco. Cuando le hizo falta el oxígeno, se separó del Coronel, lo apropiado para hablar sobre los labios del mismo.

-… Gomen nee Roy, no quería que te pasara eso-bajó la mirada completamente sonrojado aun pensando en el rico sabor que tenía aquel beso.

- ¿No decías que era mi culpa? –Rió quedamente- Estás algo loco, espero que ese golpe no te haya dejado peor –le acarició la mejilla esperando que Ed volteara a mirarlo- Me gustan tus ojos, ¿lo sabias?

- Jeje… ¿En serio? –dijo volteando a otro lado y sintiendo como se estaba muriendo de los nervios- no… no sabía… Quizá me lo haya dicho antes… No recuerdo… Etto… bello atardecer ¿no?

Mustang, pese a que Edo no quería, notó su nerviosismo, ya que este había empezado a hablar vacilante, y tenía un ligero temblor en las manos, además del fuerte sonroje y la desviación de la mirada.

-Hagane no Renkinjutsushi… usted se ve lindo cuando se pone nervioso-dijo en un susurro sexymente planeado.

Entonces, al no poder responder dado que sabía que el Coronel no lo iba a dejar escapar de la situación, se quedó bajando la mirada con reproche quizá maldiciendo que Mustang lo conociera tan bien, y maldiciendo también el tono que este usaba para pedir las cosas y/o para insinuarlas.

Pensaba que realmente por eso se había quedado embobado tanto con él, por su elegancia también por otro lado. Por todo lo que era Mustang. Ello le encantaba. Que él supiera y fuera el único que pudiese domarlo con esa facilidad.

-… Roy, eres sexy.

-¿ah? –se sonrojó de golpe y quedó completamente desarmado.

-jajaja ¡Te pusiste rojo! ¡Eres tan lindo!

-¿¡Me estabas mintiendo?!

-No, no lo hacía-sonrió sincero- Me encantas cuando te pones de esa forma.

- ¡Me hiciste caer de nuevo!

-jajaja.

(*Conversación referencia: Doujinshi RoyxEd "Love Hotel")

- Dime, Hagane, ¿Te gustaría pasar esta noche conmigo?

Edward lo miró fijamente mientras se levantaba, seguía aun sonrojado y se ponía aun más emocionado cuando se imaginaba lo que harían ellos dos juntos aquella noche. Por otro lado también se sentía culpable de que era muy probable que regañaran al Coronel por haberse salido de la oficina sin siquiera avisar, aunque, lo que realmente importaba era el tiempo en que pasarían juntos.

Se le abalanzó al cuello y lo abrazó rogante.

-Me encantaría mí Coronel –lo besó suavemente; susurró- Sólo que no quiero que me muestres espejos esta vez jeje (*Referencia: Doujinshi RoyxEd "Love Hotel")

Así, respondiéndole que no a Ed, se levantó y cargo al rubio para llevarlo lejos de las oficinas justo a la casa.

Salieron con cuidado, sigilosos de que nadie los siguiera/viera escapar de allí.

Edward se mantenía abrazado casi colgado del cuello del Coronel, escondiendo la cara por demás sonrojada que tenía. Y, aprovechando la posición, respiraba el aroma del mismo.

Amaba hacerlo. Desde el primer abrazo que Edward le dio por necesidad, se le impregnó ese aroma. Después se creyó capaz de reconocerlo sin siquiera voltear a verlo. Ed pensaba que era un tanto morboso verlo de ese modo. Pero no sólo el perfume del Coronel le agradaba, si no el aroma de su propio cuerpo era el que le atraía más. Era deleitante, suave e imborrable… único.

Tenía bastante tiempo desde que lo tuvo así por última vez. Se sentía feliz de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo una vez más.

-Llegamos, Hagane –dijo intentando bajar a Ed de sus brazos, pero este, se aferró- ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, Taisa… Es sólo que quería sentirlo así un poco más.

-jaja, oh vamos… tendremos doce horas para ello.

Edward por fin optó por soltarse y bajar. Volteó y le ayudó a Mustang a quitarse la gabardina y por fin la chaqueta del uniforme.

Con paso lento y tranquilo se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Roy más que extrañado al observar al chico ir y venir sacando cosas de la cocina.

-Intentaré hacer la cena –se sonrojó de golpe- ¡Puede no comerla si gust…!

Mustang no soportaba más aquella tensión y por ello tomó por sorpresa a Ed y volvió a besarlo. Edo se tranquilizó.

-Calma, no hace falta… Además prefiero pasarme al "postre".

Se le encimó a Ed haciendo que este diera contra el fregadero de la cocina. Mustang empezó a besar el cuello de Edo, juguetonamente mientras intentaba meter las manos por debajo de la camisa. Acero intentaba separarse un poco de aquel apego, pues sentía como Mustang estaba ganando de nuevo en el juego. Y quería hacerle las cosas un poco complicadas.

Se estremeció al sentir las grandes manos del Coronel sobre su cuerpo. Le gustaba.

-… Es…Espera…-separó un poco a Roy-… Quiero… Quiero que sea en tu cama.

El ojidorado bajó la mirada sonrojado nuevamente y se encaminó a la recámara.

Su acompañante sonrió y lo siguió.

Al entrar, se encontró que Ed yacía acostado sobre el colchón. Extendió la mano hacia la dirección en que el Coronel estaba y con una sonrisa lo invitó a acostarse junto. Así lo hizo.

Pero no se recostó a un lado. Se acostó encima de Acero y empezó a lamerle el cuello nuevamente. Ed reprimía los gemidos que eran un tanto difíciles de ocultar.

Abrazó al Mustang por el cuello y lo besó largamente jugueteando con su lengua. Lo apegó a si con las rodillas, y sintió claramente aquel deseo de tenerlo, de sentirlo en sus adentros. De ser suyo.

Roy le quitó a Ed la gabardina y posteriormente la camisa. Le acarició el cuerpo sublimemente, el rubio sólo jadeaba y gemía de lo genial que se sentía.

Un terrible trueno dio lugar. Edward se aferró de su acompañante como una sanguijuela; había tensado.

-Roy…-dijo suavemente temiendo incomodar-…Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?-volvió a la altura del oído de Ed y habló susurrando-…Sólo ha sido un pequeño fenómeno de la naturaleza.

Comenzó a llover.

-De eso no Roy…-dijo en un sollozo-…Tengo miedo…pero a perderte.

El Coronel miró con un poco de tristeza a Ed y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, apenas un roce.

-… Yo también tengo miedo de perderte Hagane.

Edward tomó de la cara a Mustang y volvió a besarle, esta vez, era él quien empezaba a quitarle la ropa. Al llegar a los pantalones Ed lo miró pícaro.

-Hagámoslo.

Ambos sonrieron complicitos.

…

Iba amaneciendo, el Coronel empezó a abrir los ojos. Volteó rápido hacia el dado donde se supone que debió de haber amanecido Ed, pero ahí no estaba.

Entonces se levantó y caminó rodeando la habitación sin resultados.

-Etto…//¿Dónde rayos te metiste? //-Se rascó la nuca.

Al fin lo encontró enjuagándose la cara en el baño.

-Hagane?

Edward salió ignorándolo por completo.

-Hagane!

Mustang lo siguió.

Ed se sentó al borde de la cama, aun en bóxers y con sólo la camisa manga corta que solía traer. Miraba atento y notablemente, algo molesto.

El Coronel se sentó a un lado y se hizo el silencio.

-… ¿Estás enojado?...

-…-Miró a Roy con mirada llorosa; sonrojado, haciéndose el "molesto"- Por todos los cielos… ¡Te quedaste dormido!

Volteó hacia otro lado ofendido.

-¡Perdón, Ed! ¡Últimamente he estado muy ocupado, y no he dormido bien!

Acero volteó nuevamente a verlo, bajó la mirada.

-… Eso dices… -apretó un puño reteniendo las sábanas- … De seguro ya no te excito como antes…

El Coronel se quedó helado; En ese momento se hubiera esperado todo, menos eso. Se tardó un poco en reaccionar.

-… ¡¿ves?! ¡Te has quedado callado!- se apresuró y se escondió entre las sábanas- Buuuaaaa ¡Ya no excito a Roy!

-¡NO! ¡¡Espera!! ¡Tú aun me excitas demasiado! ¡Tanto que tan sólo de pensar en ti me deja fantaseand…! //¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO?! //.

Ambos callaron, Ed tímidamente se asomó entre las cobijas y miró directo a Mustang.

-…Lo… ¿Lo dices enserio?...

-… Amm… si… ¡Oh por todos los cielos que tarde es!

El Coronel se levantó rápido para que Ed no tocara más el tema y se cambió como pudo, aun con los nervios de punta. Y cuando terminó, se subió a la cama y se le encimó a Ed, penetrándole los ojos con la sola mirada.

-… Me gustas Hagane… Mucho.

Edward cerró los ojos al ver que Mustang tenía la intensión de besarlo, no obstante, no sintió el cierre del mismo.

-Lo siento joven Edward, pero ayer el Coronel salió sin permiso y hoy tiene muchos trabajos pendientes.

Así, Ed abrió los ojos para ver qué pasaba.

Vio como Riza Hawkeye se llevaba a rastras al Coronel mientras este parecía estar en un mar de lágrimas de frustración; con la mano le hacia una seña de despedida(a Ed).

El ojidorado miró algo perplejo y sorprendido de cómo trataba Hawkeye a su pobre Coronel, pero al final sonrió.

Hawkeye miró a Ed y le guiñó el ojo.

-No se preocupe señor Elric, le prometo soltarlo pronto.

-Gracias.

Así ambos salieron del cuarto y Ed se encaminó a la ventana. Se recargó en el marco de la misma y miró afuera con una amplia sonrisa.

-Te amo Roy… Aunque seas un irresponsable jajaja.

Edward Elric salió de la habitación y corrió hacia la calle. A pocos minutos después, se encontró a su hermano.

-¡Niisan! ¿Dónde rayos te habías metido? ¡¡Desde ayer te he estado buscando!!

-Oh venga Aru-rió feliz-¿Qué no me puedo tomar un día de descanso?

-Si… ¡Pero hubieras avisado!

-Calma…Calma… Todo está bien jajaja ¿Vamos a desayunar? ¡Yo invito!-Se echó a correr.

-… ¡Espérame! ¡Niisan!... ¿¡Sabias que a veces me das miedo?!

-¡Calla y apresúrate! ¡Muero de hambre! Jajaja

- ¡Niisan!

Fin.


End file.
